chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Energy
Dark is the opposite of light, the absence of secondary energy, and thus is the color of chaos and destruction. Where light is only capable of making things, darkness is only capable of hurting things. This translates to powerful damagic skills and other chaos-inducing effects. Where light is theoretically limitless but practically mediocre, dark is more of a one-trick pony that does its one trick very well. Of course, a truly adept wielder of dark magic may be able to make sense of the chaos, but this is rarely the case. Attacking Techniques (pretty much all sense modified) 1/2X pt Tainted Technique - Adds dark energy to any chromatic technique. X is the original technique’s cost rounded up 3 + X pt Corrupted Power – Adds great dark energy to any chromatic technique. X is the original technique’s cost rounded up 1 pt Dusk Ray – Weak dark energy, sense modified. 4 pt Night Beam – Med dark energy 8 pt Dark Pulse – Strong dark energy 3 pt Corrupt Mind – taints foe’s thoughts, causing in-fighting. Out of combat, it lowers a foe’s social points. 6 pt Destroy Mind – renders foe a mindless zombie 2 pt Kill – Kills a weak foe 4 pt Drain – Removes life energy from foe +0 to hit, Deals 2d6 + sense, ignores for's armor. 7 pt Empty – Creates a void of nothing where there once was a foe 1 pt Coup de Grace – Instantly kills a nearby unconscious foe. 3 pt Death Blow – Instantly kills a nearby weakned foe. 4 pt Decisive hand – Can use kill or coup de grace as a move action. 4 pt Trigger vacuum – Can use energy vacuum and void as a move action. 2 pt Decay – Deals slow damage to a foe’s armor 4 pt Accelerated Decay – Deals more damage to foe and his armor (also anything else) 1 pt Tainted Weapon – Deals dark damage with weapon 4 pt Improved Tainted weapon 8 pt Death Blade – Weapon can kill on contact sometimes 2 pt Energy Vacuum – Creates a vacuum that absorbs foe’s energy attacks. 5 pt Vacuum’s Pull – Vacuum pulls in all nearby matter and energy 8 pt Entrofy – Causes a pulse of dark energy that destroys everything around 14 pt Eternal Night – Everything nearby is reduced to it’s least organized state. A sphere (or pillar) of space has nothing that escapes, not even the earth. A simple acceleration of the world’s final fate. 100 pt Restore Balance – Converts entire world to most entropic state. All energy is equally distributed throughout, rendering it all useless. Nothing is left. Summoning Techniques ' 4 pt Summon umbra shade 10 pt Summon umbris shadow '''Effects: ' 2 pt Void – Foes suffer fear and lose social points and a loss in acuity and sense. ' 5 pt Oblivion – Foes suffer greater void effect that includes drop in dexterity, agility, and constitution.' ' ' ' 1 pt Shadowmeld – blends into shadow, raising dex and hide' ' 3 pt Shadowform – takes literal form of a shadow' ' 5 pt Shadowflit – can use shadow form to move extremely fast through low energy locations' ' ' ' 3 pt Nightfall – Causes field to become low-light' ' ' ' 4 pt Chaotic Field – causes random damage to people on the field' ''' Category:Classes Category:Monochrome Classes